Fang over Love
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: Hinata has now been confessed too, what will she do about naruto? who will she end up with? what about kiba? 4th story hope you like it R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Fang over Love…Ch 1

Hinata sat down at her usual spot in the training grounds thinking about what Kiba had told her during

their mission.

…**Flashback…**

"_Hinata-" he began_

"_Ki-kiba-kun don't talk" she told him as her hands began to glow green, as he couched blood she rested _

_her hands on this now well developed abs, the cut on his right side it hadn't puncture anything to_

_severe, but the wound was bleeding badly._

"_I lo-love yo-ou" he told her breath by breath._

"_Ki-Kiba-Kun please don't talk," she said now tears in her eyes,_

"_I-I al-always ha-ave" he told her slowly wiping the fallen tears from her eyes, "Hinata don't- don't cry, _

_I'll be o-okay" Kiba assured her._

"_We have to take him back to Konoha, Hinata he will be alright you stopped the bleeding," Sakura told her._

"_You did good Hinata" Kakashi told her putting a hand on her shoulder, Hinata looked to where they had _

_taken Kiba and Akamaru, Akamaru had a few cuts on his back and shoulders, Sakura had healed him and _

_he was okay; now he was just following his companion back to Konoha._

…**End of Flashback…**

Kiba had confessed his love towards her, and she didn't know what to do she loved Naruto right? She

had loved him ever since they were academy students. What was she going to do? She looked at the sky

when she heard a clam voice "Hinata" she looked up and saw "Shi-Shino-Kun how is Kib-"

"He's fine, Hinata" he told her, she smiled as fresh tears came running down "Yokatta" she said.

"Hinata, he really does care for you" Shino said. Hinata got up from the ground and looked at him

confused, Shino looked at the cloudy sky and told her "He is always protecting you, in the Chuunin exams

he told you to leave if you got paired with Gaara, the sound ninja and Neji because he didn't want you to

get hurt" Hinata's eyes looked open wide as tears fell she asked Shino "I-I never tho-thought Kiba-"

"He isn't the type of guy to say things like that, I bet it was really hard," he told her before she even

finished. Hinata stayed quite as she heard that, "Hinata, do what your heart tells you, if you think you

love Naruto maybe it's your turn to confess your love," he told her. Hinata thought about it and wiped the

tears away, and said "Arigatou" to Shino before she began walking away. Shino looked at her as she ran

"Hinata, where are yo-" he was cut off, "To find Naruto" she said.

"No Naruto-_Kun_?" he wondered.

**Okay I just got this idea for a Kiba/Hinata story I hope you like the first chapter and well if **

**you do let me know and I'll continue. And please be honest. R&R, next chapter will be **

**longer. I promise…and chapter 30 for SHY LOVE is out now. R&R it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang over Love…Ch 2

**Well I got few reviews but I still want to continue so here is Ch 2 hope it to your liking R&R. **

**Okay chapter one had a few mistakes so I fixed it and posted it don't worry its minor **

**changes. But you can't tell lol, so for whoever reviewed thanks this is for you.**

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha thinking, thinking of what to say and to whom.

She looked to her right side and saw the Konoha hospital. She decided to visit Kiba and Akamaru, Kiba

had visited her every day and during the night, when she had fought Neji in the Chuunin exams sure he

was in the hospital for himself after the fought he had with Naruto, but that didn't stop him from being

with her. She walked to the front desk and asked the nurse if she could visit Kiba, the nurse told her with

a smile "Sure but only for a few minutes, he's in room 2B"

"Arigatou" Hinata thanked her and began walking down the hallway, when she heard Kurenai say her

name "Hinata are you here to visit Kiba and Naruto?"

"Na-Naru-to is he-re too?" she asked surprised. "Hai, he was hurt during their mission as well, but he's

fine just a few scratches, he over did it with his chakra again," she told her with a smile. Hinata looked

down and smiled, Kurenai asked her "Hinata is something wrong?"

"Iie Kurenai," she lied, looking down, Kurenai knew better something was wrong but she isn't the type to

push or bug people until they told her so she said "Okay" Kurenai was about to leave when she heard

Hinata ask her "Wha-at is lo-love?" Kurenai smiled "Love is…" she began when she saw Asuma, she

blushed "Love is that special person that makes you smile and is always there for you, a person that

cares for you, love is strength that helps you fight for them" she said not taking her eyes off his.

Hinata thought about what her sensei had said, was love that simple? She asked herself. "Excuse me

Hinata" Kurenai told her walking towards her husband, everyone now knew about Kurenai and Asuma,

Kurenai was three months pregnant. Asuma had stopped smoking ever since he found out he was going

to be a father. "Hai, arigatou" she told her. Hinata slid the door open to Kiba's room to find Akamaru next

to him. She closed the door behind and sat on the chair next to the bed. Akamaru wagged his tail and

whined, "Hi Akamaru how is he?" she asked the big fluffy white dog, he lowered his tail and cried a small

cry, he rested his head on the bed and licked Kiba's hand. She rested her hands near Akamaru's head

and lowered her head only to cry silently, "Ki-Kiba-Ku-kun," she whispered "I…If it w-wasn't fo-for me-"

she began, tears running down her face faster, she felt a hand on top of hers, she looked up and saw

Kiba awake and looking at her, "Hinata I th-thought I tol-ld you to not c-cry, I'm f-fine" he said in

between breaths, Hinata held his hand tightly and apologized "Gomen nasai," she felt his warm hand

under her chin, with his thumb he cleaned the tears away her face "it's okay Hinata," he told her looking

in to her pearl orbs he smiled. Hinata couldn't help but blush she saw his sharp black eyes with the

vertical slit-like pupils of his and smiled, "Hinata what…what I said earlier-" be began.

"Kiba-kun I-I" she interrupted him she didn't get to finish because the door slid open the nurse came in

and told her "I'm sorry times up, you can come tomorrow and visit," Hinata looked back at Kiba and

smiled "Ha-hai" she said. Kiba looked at her and smiled "Good night Hinata" he told her letting go of her

hand, "Good-goodnight Ki-Kiba-Kun" she said walking out the door. Hinata walked down the hallway and

heard a familiar voice "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN? I SAID I'M FINE I DON'T

NEED TO BE HERE I NEED TO EAT AND GO TRAIN I NEED TO BRING SASUKE BACK" he yelled

"Naruto be quite you're in a hospital," she heard Sakura yell followed by an "Ouch" by the blond.

Hinata had to tell Naruto her feelings. She kept on walking down the hall, and walked home; she looked

at an open window and saw Akamaru looking up at the full moon. When was she going to get the

courage to tell Naruto, and Kiba? She was never in this situation. Hinata got home and laid on her bed

thinking, she thought about what what love was.

…

"_Love is that special person that makes you smile and is always there for you, a person that _

_cares for you, love is strength that helps you fight them"_

…

What Kurenai told her made it simple, Kiba had and has been there for her. She smiled as she

remembered Kiba and Akamaru arguing about which route they were going to take that day, Kiba wanted

to go east and Akamaru wanted to west. That was the first time Akamaru had won. She looked at the

now starry sky and whispered "What do I do?"

"What do I do, I know she loved Naruto but, I don't know if I could take the pain it sounds silly huh

Akamaru?"

"Arf" Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba just looked at the moon and sighed in hopes that whatever

happens, happens for a reason.

**Well this is the second chapter for whoever is reading and reviewing thanks this chapter is **

**for you, it's because of my fellow readers that I do this. You ROCK. And this is a bit longer **

**than the first one, it's late and I'm tired. Maybe next time I'll update two chapters would **

**that make you guys happy? Well until then night night and thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fang over Love…Ch 3

**Wow people do want me to continue…and so I will it took a while but I had to post two **

**chapters. Hope you like them both.**

The following day Hinata was in the training fields when deiced to visited Naruto only to find out they had

released him early in the morning, "Arigatou" she told the nurse, she walked to Kiba's room when

another nurse told her "I'm sorry Inuzuka Kiba was just released this morning," it looked like they were

better she thanked the nurse and walked outside, she walked around Konoha again in hopes to find

Naruto, when she heard him call her name "Hinata" she turned and saw "Na-naru-to" she said blushing

slightly, the blond scratched the back of his head and smiled "Hey, Hinata" he said again "I was

wondering-" he began he looked at her and scratched his whisker "If you would like to go Ichiraku ramen

with me?" she stood there in shock, was this a sign? "H-ha-i" she stutter blushing more. She smiled and

grabbed her by the hand and ran across the village to Ichiraku ramen, when they arrived there they sat

down and ordered, well Naruto ordered two specials. As they waited Hinata poked her fingers together,

Naruto noticed and asked "Hinata is something wrong?" Hinata looked at him and gulped the lump in her

throat "Na-naru-to" she began,

Kiba was walking near town when he smelt her sent, the sent he loved lavender. He smiled and told his

four legged companion "Let's go see her," Akamaru wagged his tail and began to run, "Oi Akamaru wait

for me," he yelled running after the big white dog, they were only a few feet away from Ichiraku ramen

when Akamaru stopped, Kiba caught up to him and asked "Akamaru what is-" he began to ask when he

smelled his sent "Naruto?" he thought he was around the corner of Ichiraku when he heard something he

wished he hadn't, "Naru-ruto I love y-you" no dought about it, Hinata had told him her feelings towards

him and worse he heard, he felt his heart in two, he had confess his love for her but he guessed it wasn't

good enough. He clenched his hands together and ran Akamaru soon followed him with a cry or two.

…

Naruto stood frozen, she loves him. "I ha-have alw-ways loved you," she told him, she had finally got the

courage to tell him, she saw his face and smiled, "But you love Sakura, you always have. Because of you

I became stronger, I have always admire your strength, how you never gave up, but I never told you,

and now that I have told you I feel as though it wasn't love but admiration and respect towards you," she

finished. She had loved him for a long time and up until now she released it wasn't love. It was respect.

Naruto looked at her; she had tears in her eyes and a smile. "Hi-Hinata" he told her then smiled at her

"Arigatou," Hinata looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled all she had to do now was look for Kiba.

…

Kiba ran into the forest and stopped "Why did I even bother on telling her?" he asked himself out loud,

Akamaru barked to get his attention, Kiba looked and asked him "What?"

"Arf" he barked again, "I duuno Akamaru, I think it's pointless, you heard how she told him she loved

him," Kiba told his white dog, who only whined. Kiba laid on the grass and closed his eyes, remembering

the good time he had with her, back in the academy.

*****Flashback*****

"Oi, Hinata-Chan" a young kiba yelled "Arf Arf" a tiny white puppy wagged his tail from the top of Kiba's head,

"Hel-lo Ki-Kiba-Kun" she said shyly.

"Akamaru and I were wondering if you would like to do something?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Umm…Su-sure," that day they both decided to go to Amaguriama a small tea shop that sold chestnuts

sweet jelly bean and many other sweets, they sat on the bench outside, Akamaru begged until Hinata

gave him a little, Hinata laughed when Akamaru had stolen Kiba's kuriyoukan (A pastry)

"Oi,Akamaru" gi9ve it here" he said running after the white pup, who took it as a game and began

running around the bench after he had finished it Kiba told him "Oi Akamaru I hoped you liked MY

kuriyoukan" Akamaru only barked as is saying "I sure did," Hinata smiled at him, she cut hers in half

"He-here Ki-Kiba-Kun" she extended her hand and afforded him her other half Kiba smiled and said

"Arigatou Hinata-Chan" he sat back down and looked at her, she really was beautiful. What was this

feeling he was having?

*****End of flashback*****

He sure did miss those days, now he felt like crap, before he even told Hinata about his feelings for here

he didn't have to be someone he wasn't, he felt comfortable with her,

"Aww, I just wish I could just take back what I said" he said out loud, still with his eyes closed he heard a

small sad voice "Re-Really?"

"Hinata?" he said sitting up.

**This chapter was a bit hard to write but I hope you like it. Read the nest one it's a Hina/Kiba moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fang over Love…Ch 4

**Well I hoped you liked the last chapter it took awhile for both chapter but I hope you liked **

**this one and Ch 3. Bad news in the end. Just warning you,**

"Hinata," Kiba said standing up from the floor, even if he was mad for hearing what he heard back there

and heartbroken for thinking she would love him back; knowing she loves that baka Naruto. He couldn't

be mean to her after all he did love her. And if love meant to let go off her, then there isn't anything he

could really do.

"Ki-Kiba-K-kun" she began "I know…you love Naruto, Augh Hinata I can't believe you. I heard when you

told Naruto you loved him. Even when I told you- you know how hard that was for me? And for what? So

you could just tell me NOW you don't feel the same, forget it I don't want to hear it I'm out of here see

you when ever," he said walking towards the woods, tears fell from her eyes her eyes never left his back,

she fell to her knees and whispered "De-Demo I lo-love you Kiba-Kun"

…

Kiba stopped as he heard what she said, well whisper in a way. He asked Akamaru if he had heard the

same thing as he had he wagged his tail, "What did you say?" he asked her looking from his shoulder at

her. His heart broke when he was her on her knees crying, "I lov-love you," she said in between the

small cry's, the tears never stopped until she felt a pair of arms around her, "Gomen nasai Hinata-Chan

for what I said, I- I dint mean too I was just- I really do love you" he told her lifting her up from the

ground. He looked at her pearl eyes and whipped the tears away "Please forgive me Hinata" he told her

hugging her again. Hinata felt his strong hands around her neck and she closed her eyes making the flow

of tears stop. She hugged him and smiled, "Ki-Kiba-Kun I love you too" she said as she rested her head

on his chest, "Oi Hinata it still stinks you know," he told her with a chuckle she pulled back and said

"Gomen Ki-ba-Kun" she said touching the right side to where the wound was made, "It's better now" he

answered back with a smile "You make the pain go away," Kiba smiled down at her looking in her eyes

he said "Hinata, will you like to umm be my-"

"Hai," she told him before he even finished, Hinata looked at his almond shape brown eyes and her heart

melted when she was tears in his eyes. He was crying. It was now Hinata's turn to wipe the tears away

and with a tender smile she told him "Please do-don't cry Ki-Kiba-Kun"

Hinata soon felt a warm hand under her chin and heard "Gomen nasai" before she felt a pair of soft lips

on hers.

…

Inuzuka Kiba was crying, it was of joy of course, he closed his eyes when she felt her hand wiping the

tears away from his face, she was looking at him when he hear her say "Please do-don't cry Ki-Kiba-Kun"

Kiba lifted her chin and apologized before he bent down and kissed her only to be kissed back. After they

broke apart grabbed her and sat down on the ground with her in between his legs and a happy Akamaru

barking with joy and running around, they sat there the whole afternoon watching the sunset and

remembering memories they had together. After the sun was gone and the sky was now covered in stars

Kiba took Hinata home in his arms, she had fallen asleep, he was now happy to be with the girl he loved

the most Hyuuga Hinata.

**Okay bad news. Bad news is that this story is done. No more chapters, but there will be a **

**sequel. That would be good news. Hope you liked it. And I'll see you in the sequel I guess.**


End file.
